The Avenger Games: Game 1 (crossover)
by TashaRayBartonWest
Summary: The War of New York didn't end as everyone thinks it did. Loki won. Now he and the Chitauri rule the world. To punish the Avengers he separated them and their children. Now every year the children are pitted against each other so Loki can watch his foes get ripped apart again and again.
1. Intro

What would have happened if the Avengers never beat Loki and the Chitauri? Loki would have taken over the world right? Well after Loki took over the would he used his magic to somehow make all the continents into one continent. This area of Land was soon renamed to Panem. Now every year the Avengers children have to fight to the death. Every year the Avengers have to watch as their former friends and allies children fight against there own.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THEN A COUPLE OF MY CHARCTERS AND PIECES OF THE PLOT! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO MARVEL AND SUZANNE COLLINS!

This book will also be a series. The next book will be called The Avenger Games: Game 2 (An Avengers and Hunger Games crossover)!


	2. Tributes

District 1: Thor

Ashoka Thorsdaughter- Age: 16 Skills/powers: Has barely any powers. She can only fly

Odin Thorson- Age: 14 Skills/powers: Same powers as Thor, likes swords

District 2: Jane Foster

Lilah Thorsdaughter- Age: 12 Skills/powers: Can control lightening if it is already happening

Thor Thorson- Age: 18 Skills/powers: none

District 3: Tony Stark

Sophia Stark- Age: 15 Skills/powers: Has a suit of armor, genuis like her father

Zane Stark- Age: 17 S/p: Telekinsis, mind control, can read minds, genuis like his father, has a suit of armor

District 4: Pepper Potts

Lily Stark- Age: 16 s/p: Genuis, skilled with throwing knives

Jacob Stark-Age: 13 s/p: genuis/ has hand repulsors

District 5: Clint Barton

Tasha Barton- Age: 11 Skilled with archery and throwing knives

Francis Barton- Age: 18 Skilled with archery and throwing knives Triplets with Natalie and Clinton

District 6: Natasha Romanoff

Natalie Barton- Age: 18 Skilled with guns and throwing knives, triplets with Francis and Clinton

Clinton Barton- Age: 18 Skilled with guns and throwing knives, triplets with Francis and Natalie

District 7: Steve Rogers

Peggy Rogers- Age: 15 s/p: Like her father

James "Bucky" Rogers- Age: 17 s/p: exactly like his dad

District 8: Bruce Banner

Olivia Banner- Age: 16 s/p: Turns into a contolable female hulk, smart like her father

Hunter Banner- Age: 15 Turns into an uncontrolable hulk, smart twins with Sasha Barton

District 9: Betty Ross

Sasha Banner- Age: 15 s/p: Smart twins with Hunter Banner

Louis Banner- Age: 18 s/p: smart

has tons of strength but doesn't shift into a hulk

District 10: Nick Fury

Mirabel Fury- Age: 17 None

DeMarcus Fury- Age: 15 None

District 11: Maria Hill

Lexi Hill- Age: 12 None

Aaron Hill- Age: 16 None

District 12: Phil Coulson(He isnt dead!)

Layla Coulson- Age: 13 None

Steve Coulson- Age: 18 None

Authors note: Who would you guys like to win the First Avenger Games? Comment and tell me! :)

~TashaRayBartonWest


	3. Prologe

~After the war~

Clint's Pov

"You will all kneel before me or suffer!" Loki threated. We had lost the war. Tony had managed to fly off and hide our childern with an old friend of his and a robot he had created years ago. The robot was like a Jarvis but with legs. Tony had named it Avengertron(he has no creativity when it came to the name...). I trusted them to take care of the children considing most the children are 6 or older. The eldest is 13. Our children were more mature then the average kid tho because we were all S.H.E.I.L.D agent so they had to kno how to protect themselves. Most of them had already begun there training.

"No!" Steve said standing up. Boy did that man have courage. Thor also stood up in protest. We all followed suit closley after them. You could tell Loki was angry by the way his eyes were fireballs. "We will not kneel to u Loki! This is our home not yours and we will never give up!" Steve continued in protest.

"You dare to disrespect me?!" Loki yelled at us. As he grabbed a near by civilan but it just wasn't any civilian it was my sister, Arcee Barton...

"Let her go!" I managed to say as i watched my little sister gasp for breath. Loki's arm was around her neck. I could see her bright and carefree blue eyes starting to fade. "Let her GO!" I said stronger this time reaching for my bow but remembered the Chitauri had taken it.

"Kneel!" Was all he said. I saw her mouth the words 'I am sorry' right as he snapped my sisters neck. I fought back tears and weakly mummered a prayer(which i dont do offten) for her. He pointed his scepter at us and said, "Don't make this harder for urselves." I knew what he was going to do... He was going to use Mind control.

"You can't take over Arc reactors so i hav nothing to be afraid of Reindeer Games." Tony just had to piss him off even more.

"Then i will have to harm the thing u love most!" He said aiming the scepter at Pepper. Pepper was quivering in fear and she was also crying. Slowly one by one Loki started to threaten us about lossing the most important thing to us but i had already lost mine. My sister was always there for me. She was just as important to me as Natasha and he killed her.

Thor and Jane were the first to kneel. Then Tony, Bruce, and Pepper. Soon it was just Steve, Natasha and I. We all glanced at each other. Nat's eye's were filled with vengence yet Steve's was filled with guilt. Mine were most likly saying 'I am sorry' just like what my sister said to me right before she died. We all kneeled and Loki's face grew wide with a mischievioud smirk on his face.

"Now you can watch me create the world in my image!" He said evily and started to chant a spell. I felt the land beneath us shift. About 10 minutes later i felt the land collide with something.

I heard Thor gasp right before he said, "Brother! You just used the magic to shift the land?!" I was confused. How could he do that? Then something Nat said to me before this war, "Monsters and magic anf nothing we were ever trained for." You got that ride we were spys not soilders. I dont know why we even got involved in this war. O ya Loki took over my mind and made me his pawn.

"Welcome to Panem Avengers! Welcome to my new kingdom!" He said with an evil smile. "and now as my first act i am going to split u all up. One of u to every district and in 8 yrs once ur children hav turned a certain age we will host the first Avenger Games!" He smirked and i could hear others gasp...


	4. Chapter 1

Ashoka's Pov

District 1

I slowly walked back from the market in district 1 with weapons and supplies. My father was training me and my brother, Odin. We were the only children of his in District 1. Our other brother and sister were in District 2 with our mother Jane Foster. My father and Jane had fallen in love before the war and u could tell by the look in my father's eyes that he still loved her.

I realized that when my uncle(I shiver when I thought about being related to the evil king) did the reapings that i would be forced to go against Odin, and my other siblings from District 2 along with a few friends i remember from before the first war.

I sighed with a hint of sadness. I didn't want to die or kill but i would have to if i wanted to return to my family. contemplating over the reaping i wasn't paying attention to where i was going. Without any warning I ran into something and fell on my butt. I dropped all my bags and the food and supplies rolled and bounced all over the place.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I heard _that_ voice say. It was gentle yet rough, perfect and it matched the perfect boy that stood before me.

"No it's my fault." I said looking up yet away from him. My face must of looked like a beet because i was so embarrassed.

"Are you okay Ashoka?" Aaron asked.

"Umm ya." I bent down to start picking up my stuff. I could tell by the shadow that had disappeared that he had either left or bent down to help me. Much to my liking he had bent down to help. I was reaching for a small onion when his hand brushed mine. I looked away blushing crazily. I quickly finished grabbing my stuff and dismissed myself. I walked the rest of the way home thinking about Aaron Cross.

Odin's Pov

District 1

Father had brought me to the little training area in our back yard. We were practicing my powers. Being the son of Thor I inherited most of his powers unlike my sister who i am guessing is more like my mom. In my hand was my sword. I have had it since i was a baby and my father told me when the time comes he would tell me its name and history.

"Odin, my son today we must practice your control of your powers." my dad said. I felt bad for him ever since my uncle(i shivered at the thought of him being related to me) won the war him and my mother and The rest of the Avengers and there loved ones were separated. Every time you look into his eyes all you can see is sorrow. Thor talked a lot about my mother and . They were both astrophysicists. My mother, Jane Foster was so determined to prove her theory on what father, Ashoka and I call the Bi-frost bridge but when my father had to destroy it to try and stop our King from destroying Jotenheim, realm of the frost giants she was forced to choice a different career. Sadly that only lasted a few months before The First War.

"Yes father." i replied after getting my head back into training. I concentrated and storm clouds gathered in the sky. I created lightning and it shot towards my sword and my sword absorbed it. After the strike i sent it towards my father. He blocked it with his hammer. I continued with that for most the day until i became exhausted and almost blacked out.

District 2

Lilah's POV

Honestly I am screwed. The reaping is coming up and my brother and i have tried to train but our mother doesn't know much about fighting. She was an astrophysicist not a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. My father, Thor is a god so luckily we have warrior in our blood. I realize that Me and my brother are the only children of Thor and Jane in our district so we will be the only names in the reaping. My mom cries herself asleep every night.

I know she misses Thor. She says that Thor(my brother) looks just like our father. I promised her that one day we will be free from Loki's grasp but some days i have to tell myself that just to get through. Loki sadly is my adopted uncle. You would think that my father's brother would show mercy but I don't believe mercy is in Loki's vocabulary.

Today my brother and I were practicing sword fighting. "Lilah attack Thor." My Mom ordered. I got into my fighting stance(which looked like Obi-Won's in Star Wars) and watch Thor get into charged and we fought each other for what felt like forever.

District 3

Sophia Stark's POV

Freedom. Funny though my family and friends have very little. When i fly that's all i feel. I am free in the sky with my father and my brother. Having an Iron Woman suit u would think I could escape well you're wrong. Loki has us caged in like birds. Our district's fence is like a dome. An invincible bird cage. You blast it, the cage sends it back at u with twice the force!

Trust me it hurts! When I was a little kid I wanted to get outta here and go see my other half of my family and friends and I blasted the fence. I was laying in District 3's hospital for 6 days. All of a sudden my father's voice split threw my thought's. "Sophia! Have u heard a word i said?" He asked. I heard my brother Zane laugh.

"Ummm no sorry. I was thinking." I replied. He sighed and re-explained everything. "Ok." I said once he finished explaining everything. Today i was going to learn how to activate my other weapons and Zane was going to practice with his powers.

District 4

Lilly Stark

Whump! Whump! I loved that sound. I was using my throwing knives that i made myself. When I was practicing with them nothing else mattered. My mother and brother knew not to mess with me when I was using them. I am told everyday that i am not a people person and its tru. I knew that I most likly will die in the arena so i tried not to get close to anyone not even my family.

I was always training or building something. My little brother would try and talk to me but i just walked away. I knew it hurt him but when I die in the arena I want to die trying to help him win. My mom needs one of us to return and I want it to be Jacob. He is only 13 his life has just begun.

District 5

Francis Barton

Have you ever had that moment where everything feels perfect. That's how it feels now. My father, Little sister and I were standing next to each other practicing out archery. Sure all of ours was perfect but i can't hurt to practice.

My father is Clinton Francis Barton. Codename Hawkeye. Yes i am names after him. My name is Francis Arthur Barton. My codename is also Hawkeye. My sister Tasha Lynn Barton's codename is Blackeye. My mother which is in District 6 (i think) name is Natasha Romanoff codename Black Widow. My siblings in my mother's district are my triplets. We are all 18. Clinton and Natalie codenamed, strangely enough are Eagleye(Natalie) and Black Scorpion(Clinton).

I miss them dearly. I watched Tasha and my father walk inside. I continued to shoot my bow and suddenly I was hugged from behind. "Hello handsome." I heard the familiar voice of my girlfriend, Skye.

I set my bow down and turned around. "Hello gorgeous." I smiled and kissed her nose. "Wanna hang out?" I asked her as she giggled.

"Sure!" She squealed. I smiled and picked her up. We walked to our hiding place where we could just forget about the reapings in a few days.

District 6

Natalie Barton

I pulled the piece of paper that had a 4 on it off my makeshift death chart. 4 days. 4 days till I die. 4 days til I am reunited with my siblings and friends in the other districts. 4 days till I get to see my father... 4... 4

District 7

Peggy Rogers

Punch! Punch! Punch! I. Punch! HATE. Punch! LOKI! Punch! HE. Punch! NEEDS. Punch! TO. Punch! BE. Punch! OVERTHROWN! Punch! My punching bag's chain snapped sending the sack flying towards the wall. On impact it exploded. I Sighed and picked up one of the punching bags that was lined up on the floor because my dad, brother and I seem to destroy them.

I hooked it on to the hook in the ceiling. Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! I was so angry! My brother and I had 4 days to train before we were sent to the capital. Sure i get to see my friends again but then again i will be forced to kill them... and my brother if I want to make it home.

I would prefer if my brother made it home even though my father has already lost one Peggy (The love of his life) In the great war between The Avengers and Loki. She had survived all those years while my father was frozen in the ice to be found and killed by the Chitauri. Punch! Punch! Punch!

I started punching the bag so hard my knuckles started to bleed but i didn't care. I continued punching that bag because to me it made the world seem a little bit better.

District 8

Oliva Banner

Rawwwwwr! They other side of me roared an animal like roar as I released her. Sure i maybe able to control her but i still don't like letting her out... She is a monster. My father and Hunter can't train like me because they can't control their other side.

You would think I would be use to it. You know being 2x my regular size, having the voice of the Devil and having dark green skin... well I am not. Even though I know i am in control I am still frightened that i might harm someone. I picked up a 500lbs barrel and chucked it with ease.

I looked over to my father. He looked troubled then again he always did. After the War it had been really tough on him. Loki had made it so we were a poor district because of a grudge against my father. The Hulk, my father's alter ego, had beat the crap out of Loki just before we lost the war. We had starved for up to 5 days because Loki banned us from having a market, he decides when the food delivers come, and if you sign up for food they put more pieces of paper in the bowl with your name on it. Well only if you related to Bruce Banner which I am.

The rule for the names is useless tho. We all know who is going to be selected this year. My Brother and I. The only relatives to my father in this district. Tho Loki is forcing him to find a wife so that he can well reproduce. You know so the games go on...

District 9

Louis Banner

I felt my super strength kick in as I attacked the dummies that my mother Betty Ross had built for me and My sister Sasha. My mother knew that all she could give us to help survive the games was her knowledge and she would try to train us. Her father, my grandfather was in the military so she knew about somethings.

I am the 2nd son of Bruce Banner and Betty Ross. As I said earlier my grandfather on my mom's side was a General in the Army. He had fought to destroy my dad but that just brought my mother and father closer yet farther apart but what really drove them apart was not my father's monster inside, or my grandfather it was Loki, our evil King. He had forced my parents after the war to be living in different districts. He even made them Immortal (along with the rest of the Avengers except Thor) just to make them suffer even more.

Every year they would be forced to watch their family fight to the death against their friends' family. It was horrible and now we had 4 days until it started...

District 10

Mirabel Fury

Bang! Bang! Bang! My gun fired easily and without a jerk at the target. My father was the Director of SHIELD before the war. He had assembled the Avengers in hope to capture and/or defeat Loki. Loki also imprisoned the Avengers and 2 other SHIELD agents, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson. My father said Loki had tried to kill Coulson but Coulson's love for Captain America kept him alive long enough for the medical team to get to him.

I always laughed when I heard that story. Though I don't remember much before this life I do remember Phil's jokes and his obsession over Captain America which because of Coulson is my idol. Steven Rogers was like me before he got injected. I have asthma and am a weakling but he never gave up and neither will I.

District 11

Aaron Hill

"Aaron! Time to train!" I heard my mother, Maria Hill yell. I got off my bed and ambled up the stairs and outside to where we train. I grabbed the wooden staff type thing my mother carved for me and started attacking a rotating dummy. It had sticks placed in different spots so I had to dodge and block them. I battled the same way for hours a day and days a week.

District 12

Steve Coulson

"Steve? You out there?" I heard my dad call from the house. I was beating the crap out of a dummy as I was thinking of all the things I hated.

"Ya." I replied continuing to fight the dummy. My little sister ran out just then and asked if I wanted to train with her. I nodded and started to teach her what my father taught me years ago.


End file.
